[unreadable] The goal of this research is to enhance the fundamental knowledge and research skills of an excellent physician in dermatology training who is interested in a research career. This project takes advantage of the trainee's previous educational experience and incorporates him into an interdisciplinary research team participating in a NIBIB-funded R01, including skin biologists, researchers from two NSF Engineering Research Centers, one with expertise in advanced biomaterials, the other with expertise in the study of biofilm, as well as an industrial partner that develops and markets percutaneous devices for intravascular access. Percutaneous devices play an essential role in patient care; they are used for such diverse functions as dialysis, chemotherapy, attachments for prosthetic limbs and percutaneous sensors (glucose). However, the risks of infections associated with penetrating the skin are not inconsequential. Central venous catheters alone are associated with an estimated 80,000 to 250,000 blood stream infections annually, with an associated mortality of 12%-25% for each infection and a cost of >$28,000 per episode. The goal of the grant is to create an interface that promotes epidermal and dermal cell integration with the surface of percutaneous medical devices while minimizing biofilm formation. We believe that healing the cutaneous wound with cellular integration into percutaneous medical devices will provide a seal preventing bacterial attachment and subsequent biofilm formation. The trainee will carry out the Specific Aim to evaluate bacterial attachment and biofilm formation as a function of skin/biomaterial integration. The training will contribute significantly to his research career development, and information gained from this work will help prevent the most common cause of serious complications associated with these devices. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]